(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting radiant solar energy and more particularly to a solar energy heater which can be attached to a surface without regard to direction or angle of the surface upon which the collector is positioned.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous systems proposed for the utilization of solar energy which generally comprise a collector unit which directs solar energy on an energy receiving means which may be an evaporator unit or a conduit for a heat exchange medium. Unlike conventional fuel burning systems, such solar devices provide a non-polluting source of usable energy. In many prior art systems large black aluminum collectors adsorb the sun's energy beneath rigid sheets of plastic. In these systems the flat sandwich-like assembly is positioned to be aimed due south and tilted at an angle of 45 degrees. While such flat solar energy collector assemblies can be installed on an existing building with a flat roof surface, it is not readily adaptable to existing structures having inclined roofs and are particularly not suitable for inclined roofs which run in a generally east-west direction, for example, since they are then unable to utilize the total solar energy available. In such instances installation may require the giving up of land around the building. For the homeowner the giving up of land may be too high a price to pay for lower heating costs.
In other prior systems one or more reflector units are mounted on a framework which changes its inclination in dependence upon the elevation of the sun, thereby assuring that the reflected solar energy will always be directed at the energy receiving means. These previous systems impose severe restrictions on the size of the reflector assembly since it must be capable of swinging movement in a vertical plane.
In other prior systems frames have carried a plurality of individually inclinable reflector units of parabolic cross-sections, with each reflector unit having its own energy receiving means located at the focus of the parabola. In still other prior systems there is provided a single energy receiving means which receives reflected solar energy from a plurality of individually inclinable reflector units.
The foregoing prior art, while providing solar energy collectors, do not provide a solar energy collector which is readily adaptable to a surface which points substantially in any direction and at optimum angles to horizontal or level while still providing effective collection of radiant solar energy.
It is therefore, the desire of this invention to provide an apparatus for collecting radiant solar energy which is readily adaptable to a surface which points in substantially any direction and inclined at optimum angles to horizontal or level while still providing effective collection of radiant energy.
It is also desirable to provide a radiant solar energy collector which provides structural rigidity and lightweight construction.
It is also desirable to provide a radiant solar energy collector capable of simple modular construction, stylish in appearance, which can be installed on existing roofs regardless of location or pitch.